memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2/Enterprise vs. Intrepid
(Space, Terra Nova orbit) The Intrepid approaches the Enterprise firing its phasers hitting the shield armor on the hull of the Enterprise, as the ship flies over the flagship. (Main bridge, red alert) Captain Martin walks onto the bridge as the ship shakes under fire as he walks to the command chair. What the hell are they doing hail them Captain Martin orders Lieutenant Sito to do. Sito looks at the console and then at the captain. No response Sito says as the ship shakes harder and a shower of sparks erupts from the ceiling. We've just lost our warp and impulse engines Ensign Johansson reports as she looks at the helm console. Then the ship stops shaking. We're in a tractor beam we're being held in it says Lieutenant Sito as she looks at the console read outs. (USS Intrepid, cargo bay 2) Typhuss, Samantha, Curtis, Alyssa, and Sascha Money along with half of the crew are in the cargo bay when Typhuss thinks of a plan and mentions it to Samantha. Sam, could we use that cargo transporter to beam us to the battle bridge and transfer command functions to the battle bridge says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. I'm not sure we could but if he's locked transporter control to the main bridge its gonna be a problem Sam says as she looks at Typhuss then Alyssa runs to them. Captain, Colonel you need to take a look at this Alyssa says as she's trying to catch her breath, she shows them the Enterprise trapped by the ship's tractor beam with scorch marks on the outer hull. Oh no they've got John Samantha says as she looks at Typhuss with a worried look at the console screen. We are also going to get a new first officer says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant target their tractor emitter and fire quantum phasers Captain Martin orders Lieutenant McCabe to do as he sits in the command chair. McCabe inputs commands into the console and pressed the fire button. (Space, Terra Nova orbit) The Enterprise fires phasers at the tractor emitters on the Intrepid but strikes the shield armor. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) No damage to our emitters it looks like the upgrades worked says one of the Ensigns at the tactical console as he looked at Commander Ellis. Ellis smiles. Now have the transporters lock onto the council chambers and beam the people aboard now Commander Ellis says to one of the officers. (Deck 12, cargo bay 2 outside the doors) The guards are guarding the doors when a stun grenade rolls in front of them and knocks them out as Major Money and her team gets out of the tube and inputs commands into the console and the doors opened and Money walks into the room. Sam, we have to get to the battle bridge and transfer command functions to the battle bridge, Major Money come with us says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha and Major Money. Typhuss picks up a type 2 phaser, Typhuss sets the phaser to stun. Sir we have to be careful he has guards posted at every access point and it looks like he's assembling a strike team to board the Enterprise and take her over and use her modify her phasers to fire Borg energy beam Major Money reports to them as their walking. Typhuss we need to hurry before they get on board the Enterprise Colonel Carter says as she looks at Typhuss as they're walking to the turbolift. Computer, stand by auto-destruct sequence Omega, recognize voice pattern Typhuss James Kira, authorization Alpha-Alpha 3-0-9 says Typhuss to the computer. Kira to Ellis, if you don't give me back my command, I will destroy the Intrepid and I have turned on the auto-destruct sequence says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. You're lying you'd never destroy this ship Commander Ellis says over the communications system. Typhuss are you willing to destroy the Intrepid Colonel Carter asked him with a worried look. I'm not lying Commander, if you don't give me back my ship you will die when the Intrepid is destroyed, maybe you should look at one of the screens on the bridge says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Captain Kirk did this when two aliens took over the USS Enterprise and it worked says Typhuss as he looks at Samantha. If I remember correctly afterwards one of them fried the auto-destruct Sam says looking at him. Sir, ma'am we're launching small devices that are similar to what the Son'a used when they were trying to force the Bak'u off their world Major Money says as she looks at both Typhuss and Samantha. We need to hurry to the battle bridge Typhuss Colonel Carter says as she looks at Typhuss. Computer, disengage self-destruct sequence, authorization Kira Alpha 9175 Blue says Typhuss to the computer. Self-destruct sequence has been aborted says the computer in its female voice. Typhuss goes to a weapons locker that is on the wall and opens it and gets out a type 3-E phaser rifle, Typhuss sets the phaser rifle to stun. Typhuss heads to the main bridge. (USS Enterprise, main bridge, red alert) Lieutenant target their power grid its located on deck 12 section 12-A Captain Martin says as he inputs the coordinates in his armrest computer and sends them to the tactical console. Aye, sir firing now Lieutenant McCabe says to him as he presses the fire button. (Space, planet orbit) The Enterprise comes about and fires several beams from its forward strips and punches through the Intrepid's shields. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Huge shower of sparks erupts from the back display console as Commander Ellis covers his face from the sparks erupting from the ceiling as well. Typhuss walks out of the turbolift and aims his phaser rifle at Commander Ellis. One of the marines points her zat at Captain Kira but is shot by Lieutenant Curtis and she points her phaser rifle at the downed officer. What do you want sir says Commander Ellis as he looks at Captain Kira. Its over Commander says Typhuss as he aims his phaser rifle at Commander Ellis. Its not over don't you understand sir if we don't show our aggression we're going to lose this war with the Borg says Commander Ellis as he looks at Captain Kira. Before Ellis can get his phaser out he's shot twice by both Captain Kira and Lieutenant Curtis. Typhuss walks over to his command chair and pushes a button on the armrest. Colonel Carter, the bridge is ours again says Typhuss as he looks at the veiwscreen. Acknowledge we're making our way to engineering now maybe you can ask the Enterprise to stop firing so we can walk straight Sam says over the comm system as the ship shakes again from being fired upon by the Enterprise. Lieutenant Curtis, hail the Enterprise says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Curtis. Channel open sir Lieutenant Curtis says as she inputs commands into the console. On the main viewer shows the bridge of the Enterprise. Typhuss thank god you're all right what the hell is going on we tried hailing the ship next thing we know we're getting shot at Captain Martin says on the viewer. Admiral Cain gave Commander Ellis command of the Intrepid because I wouldn't remove the colonists by force says Typhuss as he looks at John on the viewscreen. So you're back in command Captain Martin asked on the viewer. Yes, John says Typhuss as he looks at John on the viewscreen. McCabe cease fire Captain Martin says as he looks over at Lieutenant McCabe. The Enterprise has ceased fire sir Lieutenant Curtis reports as she looks at Captain Kira.